BLEACH VS Ouran High School Host Club
by Natsuki as Calyx
Summary: Gimana ya jadinya kalo tokoh-tokoh BLEACH ketemu tokoh-tokoh Ouran High School Host Club? Wah, pasti seru banget! My second fanfic, Chapter three update! Please Read and Review!
1. Prolog

Moshi2 minna-san!!!! I'm come back!!

Ni fanfic kedua w..setelah menonton Ouran High School yang konyol dan penuh canda tawa, w putuskan untuk mencampurkannya dengan BLEACH..XD

Btw, kalo ada yang berminat untuk mereview, review fic pertama w yah.."Pengawal Rukia!" ^^

Baik2..marilah kita mulai cerita geje ini..^^

Enjoy Please!

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Prolog**

**

* * *

  
**

"Oi, Ichigo, apa yang kau baca itu?" tanya Rukia sambil duduk di sebelah Ichigo.

"Ini?" Ichigo yang sedang baca komik sambil tiduran menoleh sebentar ke Rukia. Rukia mengangguk.

"Ini komik **Ouran High School Host Club **karya **Bisco Hatori**, komik ini lucu banget." jelas Ichigo.

"Ooohh..baca sama-sama dong..aku mau lihat.." pinta Rukia dengan _puppy eyes _nya.

"Eh..ehm..ya..ya sudah.." Ichigo malu-malu sendiri.

"Ah..lihat-lihat, ini lucu sekali, hahaha." Rukia tertawa melihat adegan Tamaki sedang terpuruk. "Sama kaya kau, Ichigo." Rukia tertawa kecil.

"Kurang ajar..." keluh Ichigo.

"Hahahahahaha!!" Rukia tertawa.

"Urusai yo! Waktu itu aku terpuruk juga gara-gara ulahmu tahu!" protes Ichigo.

Rukia ingat sewaktu Ichigo ulang tahun, dia yang mengerjai Ichigo sampai parah banget. Lemparin Ichigo pakai kue, mengikat dia dan memaksa makan makanan yang tidak disukainya, kemudian mencolong Zangetsunya Ichigo dan berniat membakarnya dalam api membara, walaupun akhirnya Ichigo terpuruk di pojok ruangan dan Rukia kasihan pada Ichigo lalu mengembalikannya, setelah itu Rukia mendapat jitakan dari Ichigo atas ulahnya. Padahal dalam hati Rukia mikir, _'Harusnya aku bakar saja Zangetsunya, supaya dia tidak lebih kuat dariku..'_ Wah..kejam yah..

"Hei, lihat, ada tanda segi enam di halaman paling belakang, kira-kira apa ini?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Entahlah, apa ini yah?" Ichigo menaruh jarinya di dagu layaknya detektif.

"Mungkin suatu mantra?" Rukia bersemangat.

"Kenapa kau percaya dengan itu sih.." jawab Ichigo malas.

"Yah..aku kan menggunakan kidou pakai mantra juga kan.." Rukia melihat ke komik itu, lalu menyentuh tanda segi enam itu.

Tiba-tiba tanda segi enam itu membentuk lubang hitam di tengah-tengahnya dan menghisap Rukia yang tak sengaja menyentuh tanda itu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" jerit Rukia.

"RUKIAAA!!!!" Ichigo reflek menangkap kaki Rukia dan mencoba menariknya, tapi percuma, Ichigo terhisap juga.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" teriak Ichigo.

Merasa tidak ada manusia yang bisa dihisap lagi, komik itu pun menutup.

Sekarang mereka terjebak dalam komik itu.....

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Hahaha~ w sangat minat untuk mencampurkan BLEACH sama Ouran High School Host Club!!

Tadinya mau di jadiin ceritanya aja, tapi mumpung mengingat Ichigo itu tidak narsis dengan tokoh utama cowo si Tamaki Suou, jadinya di campurin aja deh..^^

Padahal Haruhi sang tokoh utama cewe dgn Rukia itu sama loh..sama pendeknya -dijitak Haruhi n Rukia-

Trus Kyouya itu juga sama dgn Ishida.....sama2 pake kacamata XD

Trus..trus..Honey-senpai itu sama kaya Toushirou..sama imutnya..wkwkwk

Ehmm...Mori itu mungkin sama dgn Chad..sifat pendiemnya dan ngomongnya yang super irit.

Hitachiin Hikaru dan Kaoru, si kembar itu gak ada yang bisa dicocokin dari tokoh2 BLEACH, emank tokoh2 BLEACH ada yang kembar??? Gak ada kan???? Lagipula mereka ini sedikit homo juga rasanya..

Tamaki Suou juga gak ada yang bisa dicocokkan dengan tokoh2 BLEACH, mengingat dia itu narsisnya keterlaluan dan bodohnya juga gak ketolongan, hampir sama kaya Yumichika, tapi gak lucu kan kalo YumichikaXRukia???? -dibunuh fans Ichiruki-

Okey, Review Please!! Teken yang berwarna ijo2 di bawah ini, kalau anda tidak melihatnya, berarti anda buta warna..XD -dikemplang pembaca-

Salam, Rukia-Agehanami021093


	2. Where Are We?

Moshi2!! XD

Hyaaa~ maap minna, gara2 nonton DVD Ben10, jadi suka telat bikin nya..XD

Akhirnya chapter ni w buat juga..^^

Kayanya ni bakal jadi fic teraneh sedunia deh -lebay mode on-

Oke, kaya biasa, Enjoy Please!

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Where Are We?**

**

* * *

  
**

"Ngh.." Rukia tersadar dari pingsannya dan membuka matanya.

"Dimana ini.." Rukia berdiri dengan lemas dan menyandarkan sebelah tangannya pada dinding. Kemudian dia menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Rukia berada di sebuah lorong yang amat besar dengan dindingnya yang berwarna krem.

'_Dimana Ichigo?' _pikir Rukia.

Kemudian dia mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah sampingnya. Di samping tempat Rukia bersandar, ada ruangan "Ruang Musik Tiga", di antara dua daun pintunya yang besar terdapat celah asal suara ribut itu.

'_Mungkinkah Ichigo ada disitu?' _Rukia membuka salah satu daun pintu yang besar itu. Kemudian keluarlah beberapa kelopak mawar, seperti menyambut kedatangannya dari awal. Ketika Rukia masuk, berderetlah 6 cowo keren yang sedang berpose.

"**Irrashaimase.**" kata mereka bersamaan.

Lalu, seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang dan tingginya yang semampai, seperti yang kita tahu, si Tamaki Suou, mendatangi Rukia dengan pedenya sambil membawa bunga mawar.

"Selamat datang, wahai kucing kecil yang tersesat." Tamaki menyodorkan setangkai mawar merah -kok kaya lagu ya- di depan mata Rukia.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Rukia. Rupanya Rukia gak terkena rayuan gombalnya si Tamaki narsis nan bego itu -dihajar Tamaki fans-

"Baru kali ini ada yang gak terkena rayuannya Tama selain Haruhi." kata si Hitachiin brother itu, Hikaru dan Kaoru.

"Maksud kalian?" tanya Haruhi heran.

"Ya begitulah." si kembar mulai menggelandoti Haruhi dan menusuk-nusuk pipi Haruhi dengan jari telunjuk mereka.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Rukia.

"Dimanapun kita berada tak masalah nona kecil, sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua saja.." Tamaki mulai ngerayu lagi.

DUAK! Rukia menendang muka Tamaki.

"Wow.." si kembar hanya kagum dan bertepuk tangan, baru kali ini ada cewe yang bener-bener gak terpengaruh rayuannya Tamaki.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tanya, dimana ini?!" Rukia emosi.

"Ini di Ruang Host Club Ouran High School!" Honey-senpai mendatangi Rukia sambil membawa boneka kelincinya dan senyum-senyum.

"Ha? Ouran High School..jangan-jangan.." Rukia mulai berpikir dengan meletakkan jarinya di dagu layaknya detektif.

"Kenapa?" tanya Honey-senpai dengan lugunya.

"Ah..tidak..eh? Kelinci!! Wuah! Lucunya! Boleh aku memeluknya?" Rukia senang melihat ada boneka kelinci.

"Tentu, silahkan!" Honey-senpai meminjamkan boneka kelincinya untuk dipeluk Rukia.

"Ah! Bukan saatnya untuk ini, bagaimana cara aku kembali??" Rukia mengembalikan boneka itu ke Honey-senpai.

"Kembali?" tanya Haruhi.

"Ya. Kembali. Rumahku di kota Karakura." jawab Rukia.

"Kota Karakura? Memangnya ada ya?" tanya Hikaru.

Kaoru cuma geleng-geleng.

(A/N: Kota Karakura itu cuma kota fiksi hasil bang Tite Kubo)

Rukia menepuk kepalanya. _'Ya ampun..aku lupa kalau aku sedang berada di dunia Ouran High School Host Club..mereka tidak mungkin tahu soal Karakura..' _pikir Rukia.

"Ku rasa kau bisa kembali." kata Kyouya, si kacamata itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya. Tapi kau harus membayar 120 juta yen untuk naik helikopter pribadiku." Kyouya senyum dengan senyum setannya.

_GLEK! 'Darimana aku bisa dapatkan uang sebanyak itu?' _Rukia keringat dingin.

"Daripada memikirkan itu, bagaimana kalau kita menikmati waktu kita berdua di taman mawar merah, Hime-sama?" Tamaki meraih tangan Rukia dan mengecupnya. Rupanya dia sudah bangkit dari kubur.

Rukia sedikit blushing.

"Eh? A-apa sih yang kau bicarakan?" Rukia menarik tangannya.

"Aku membicarakan tentang dirimu yang imut ini, Hime." Tamaki memegang dagu Rukia dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"A-aku.." Rukia sudah tak berdaya kalau Tamaki udah begitu. Jaraknya ya ampun astaganaga....stgah centi!

"Ah, Tama-chan, kurasa kau perlu berhenti menggodanya!" seru Honey-senpai sambil makan kue di mejanya dengan Mori, si besar yang menjadi pengawalnya Honey-senpai.

"Maksud senpai?" tanya Tamaki sambil menoleh ke Honey-senpai.

"Itu!" Honey-senpai menunjuk sosok besar dibelakangnya dengan rambutnya yang berwarna oranya jabrik.

"TEME!!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA, HAH?!?!?!?!?" bentak Ichigo.

"G-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tamaki mundur ketakutan dengan gaya lebaynya.

"Ichigo, jangan begitu!" Rukia mencegah Ichigo yang bersiap untuk menghajar Tamaki yang meringkuk ketakutan.

"Ugh.." keluh Ichigo. "Kenapa sih kamu membela dia?"

"Dia kan tidak bersalah.." jawab Rukia.

"Tapi dia kan menggodamu.." kata Ichigo.

"Memang apa salahnya?" Rukia berkacak pinggang.

Ichigo membungkuk lalu memegang wajah Rukia dengan kedua tangannya dan mendekatkan keningnya ke kening Rukia.

"Aku ini termasuk cowo yang cemburuan, kau tahu? Kalau kau digoda oleh laki-laki lain tentu saja aku akan marah." Ichigo tersenyum lembut.

"Maaf.." kata Rukia. Kemudian Ichigo memeluknya. "Ya. Tidak apa-apa." Ichigo mencium rambut Rukia.

"Tama, kayanya kau perlu mengganti rayuanmu itu." kata Hikaru menggoda Tamaki yang manusianya menjadi putih.

"Ya. Kau perlu menggantinya, kalau tidak kau bisa berakhir di kuburan." lanjut Kaoru.

"Kalian itu, jangan menggoda dia." Haruhi membela.

"Jadi Haruhi membela ayah??" Tamaki menatap Haruhi dengan _puppy eyes _nya.

"Sebenarnya aku cuma kasihan padamu." jawab Haruhi jujur.

Tamaki meringkuk di pojokan lagi.

"Hei, kalian itu siapa?" tanya Ichigo yang masih meluk Rukia.

"Kami adalah Host Club di Ouran High School ini." jawab Haruhi.

"Host Club?" Ichigo terkejut seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Haruhi.

"Hei, Rukia, jangan-jangan kita.." bisik Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Ya, kita masuk ke dalam komik ini. Sepertinya karena tanda segi enam itu." balas Rukia sambil berbisik juga.

"Bagaimana cara kita kembali?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku juga tidak tahu!" jawab Rukia.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Honey-senpai tiba-tiba mendatangi Ichigo dan Rukia yang lagi asik bisik-bisikan.

"A..anu..apa ada tanda berbentuk segi enam di sekitar sini?" tanya Rukia.

"Segi enam?" Honey-senpai berbalik ke belakang dan bertanya pada yang lain. "Di sekolah kita ada tanda segi enam tidak?"

"Segi enam?" tanya si kembar.

"Segi enam.." kata Mori-senpai sambil berpikir.

"Segi enam......" Haruhi meletakkan tangannya di dagu.

Tamaki tidak berpikir, tapi masih meringkuk ketakutan.

"Ah! Aku tahu!" Haruhi menepukkan tangan kanannya yang terkepal di telapak tangan kirinya.

"Kau tahu?!" tanya Ichigo semangat.

"Dimana??" tanya Rukia tak sabaran.

"Ada di—" ucapan Haruhi terpotong ketika para perempuan murid sekolah itu masuk ke dalam.

"Wah, gawat! Tamu-tamu mulai datang! Kita bicarakan nanti ya!" Haruhi bersiap pergi ke arah tamu-tamu.

"Tunggu dulu! Kami harus kembali!" Ichigo menahan tangan Haruhi.

"Gimana kalau kau kerja sebentar di host kami ini? Baru kami akan memberitahu dimana tanda segi enam tersebut." Kyouya mendatangi Ichigo sambil membawa papan yang biasanya dia pakai untuk menulis.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak mau!" Ichigo menolak dan melepaskan tangan Haruhi.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus cari sendiri. Kami sibuk dengan tamu-tamu kami ini. Bagaimana?" Kyouya menawarkan tawaran.

"Aku tidak mau! Ayo, Rukia!" Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dan bermaksud keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ichigo! Kurasa kau harus menerima tawarannya." seru Rukia.

"Kenapa?!" tanya Ichigo kesal.

"Siapa tahu tanda itu kecil dan kita akan semakin lama untuk mencarinya di sekolah yang luas ini!! Kalau kau menerima tawarannya, kita akan semakin mudah mencarinya! Semakin cepat semakin mudah, Ichigo!!" omel Rukia.

"Ugh.." Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan muka jengkel, kelihatannya Rukia bersikeras.

"Baik..aku terima tawaranmu.." kata Ichigo lemas.

Rukia kelihatan puas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..ehmm...siapa namamu?" tanya Kyouya.

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo, dia Kuchiki Rukia." Ichigo menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Rukia.

"Tuan Kurosaki, silahkan ke meja yang di sana, layani mereka." Kyouya menunjuk satu meja yang ada beberapa anak perempuan sedang berbicara.

"Aku harus ngapain?" tanya Ichigo bingung. Selama ini dia hanya membaca komik itu, tapi tidak mengerti apa yang mereka lakukan. Ichigo hanya tertawa-tawa saja melihat tingkah mereka.

"Hanya mengajak mereka ngobrol saja. Kalau mereka tanya-tanya tentang hobi atau apa, kau jawab saja asal-asalan." lanjut Kyouya.

"Eh..o..oh..ya sudah..Rukia, aku pergi dulu ya.." Ichigo pamit pada Rukia dan pergi melambaikan tangan sebelum akhirnya Ichigo berbalik dan duduk di meja itu.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Rukia pada Kyouya.

"O iya, kau tidak bisa menjadi host..Tamaki! Dia harus ngapain?" Kyouya memanggil Tamaki yang sudah berbaur dengan cewe-cewe.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki menjentikkan jarinya. "Kau temani dia selama kita melayani tamu-tamu." suruh Tamaki.

"Benarkah senpai?" tanya Haruhi.

"Ya!" jawab Tamaki singkat.

"Kalau begitu, ehmm..siapa namamu?" tanya Haruhi sambil mendatangi Rukia.

"Aku Kuchiki Rukia, panggil saja Rukia." Rukia mengulurkan tangannya dan Haruhi membalasnya.

"Aku Fujioka Haruhi, panggil saja Haruhi. Ayo, ikut aku."

"Ya."

_Rukia-Agehanami021093_

"Kurosaki-kun, hobi mu apa?" tanya seorang cewe, sebut saja A.

"Ehmm..hanya baca komik dan tidur saja." jawab Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun sejak kapan bergabung dengan Host Club ini?" tanya cewe yang lainnya, B.

"Tadi, baru saja."

"Kurosaki-kun suka makan apa?" tanya yang lainnya lagi, C.

"Hmm..mungkin semacam takoyaki dan anmitsu.."

(A/N: Author kurang tahu Ichigo suka makanan apa T.T)

"Takoyaki?" tanya si cewe A.

"Apa itu? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya." lanjut si cewe B.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Anmitsu.." kata cewe C.

"Eh? Kalian tidak tahu?" tanya Ichigo heran. _'Cewe-cewe kaya kok tidak tahu makanan sederhana itu? Apa karena biasanya mereka makan makanan yang serba mahal?' _pikir Ichigo.

"Ehmm..takoyaki itu makanan yang berbentuk bulat seperti ini, di dalamnya terdapat kakki gurita dan dicampur dengan kecap dan rumput laut..lalu anmitsu itu adalah manisan dari selai kacang dan buah yang dicampur dengan sirup.." jelas Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun tahu banyak ya!" seru cewe C.

"Ah, tidak juga." Ichigo tersipu malu.

Dari balik kursi, Rukia yang melihat Ichigo sedikit cemburu. _'Kenapa dia tersipu begitu sih? Huuuuhhh...' _keluh Rukia dalam hati.

"Ah, Rukia-san tidak perlu sampai begitu, kami hanya melayani tamu-tamu tanpa melakukan hal-hal yang gak penting." Haruhi sedikit tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Rukia.

"Gak penting?" Rukia menatap Haruhi dengan wajah tidak percaya. "Jadi, itu apa?" Rukia menunjuk ke arah depannya.

"Maksudnya a—Gyaaaa!!" Haruhi teriak karena si Hitachiin Brother atau si kembar itu melakukan aksi homonya di depan cewe-cewe.

"Eh..ehm..i-itu hanya.." Haruhi gelagapan menjelaskan keadaan itu.

"Itu hanya servis dari kami saja sebagai host." tiba-tiba Kyouya datang menolong Haruhi.

"Begitukah?" Rukia menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Ya. Kami tidak akan melakukan hal-hal seperti *** dan pe*******an" jawab Kyouya yakin.

"Oh.." Rukia cuma bisa ber-oho-ria aja.

Rukia kembali duduk dan menengguk teh mawarnya itu.

"Rukia-san, sebenarnya kamu darimana? Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Haruhi memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku dari Kota Karakura, sudah kubilang kan..hanya saja, ketika kami membaca komik tentang kalian ini, kami tersedot masuk dan akhirnya sampailah disini.." cerita Rukia.

"Ehmm..aku kurang mengerti, tapi intinya ini bukan dunia kalian kan?" tanya Haruhi sambil meneguk tehnya.

"Ya, kurang lebih begitu..kurasa kami bisa kembali kalau kami menemukan tanda segi enam tersebut.." jawab Rukia lemas.

"Semangatlah, aku tahu dimana keberadaan tanda itu, tapi untuk sementara, kau istirahat saja disini.." Haruhi tersenyum.

"Ya, kurasa aku harus rileks dulu seperti Ichigo."

"Pacarmu?"

"Eh? I..iya.." Rukia blushing mode on.

Haruhi cuma tersenyum.

"Kau cewe kan?" tanya Rukia.

"Eh?!" Haruhi kaget.

"Jangan bohong, dari wajahmu saja sudah ketahuan kalau kau itu cewe."

"Yah..bisa dibilang begitu.."

Padahal dalam hati Rukia bilang _'kalau aku gak baca komiknya, aku sangat yakin kalau dia itu cowo'_

"Sampai jam berapa kalian melayani tamu-tamu seperti ini?" tanya Rukia.

"Kami hanya buka saat istirahat saja, jadi kami tutup saat istirahat selesai dan kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Lama waktu istirahat kami 1 jam, dan digunakan anak-anak perempuan untuk berkunjung ke sini.." jelas Haruhi.

"Oh.."

KRRIIIIIIIIIING!!!!

"Ah, bel sekolah berbunyi, istirahat kami selesai." kata Haruhi.

"Lalu kami bagaimana?" tanya Rukia.

"Sebentar. Tamaki-senpai! Mereka bagaimana?" tanya Haruhi pada Tamaki.

"Kalau begitu kalian ke taman bunga itu saja, tinggal turun dari sini dan lurus saja." Tamaki terburu-buru.

"Hei! Bagaimana dengan tanda segi enamnya?!" protes Ichigo saat mereka buru-buru mau pergi.

"Nanti saja! Kami mau masuk kelas dulu!" jawab Tamaki.

"Hei! Tung—"

BLAM! Seluruh anggota Host Club sudah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ah! Sial!"

"Sudahlah Ichigo, mereka kan juga sibuk, cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan memberitahu kita." Rukia membetulkan terusannya yang berwarna putih dengan motif bunga sakura yang sedari tadi terlipat. Dia memakai sepatu datar dan berwarna merah muda.

"Tapi kan—" Ichigo yang saat ini memakai kaus warna hitam dengan jaket bertopi tangan buntung dan celana jeans dengan rantai dan kantong di bagian sebelah kaki kirinya merasa dia harus pergi saat itu juga.

"Sst.." Rukia menaruh jari telunjuknya yang mungil di bibir Ichigo. "Kita ke taman bunga itu saja ya?" bujuk Rukia.

"Y-ya.." Ichigo akhirnya menuruti kemauan Rukia dan pergi ke taman bunga yang ada dihalaman Ouran High School itu. Tentu saja, dengan bergandengan tangan..

* * *

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Hyaaa~ akhirnya selesai juga chapter dua ini..sebetulnya rada sudah untuk mengeluarkan kebodohan Tamaki dan kawan2 disini..hehe

Yah..mungkin fic ini agak ngebosenin soalnya w kurang berbakat dengan humor..dan w juga tidak mencantumkan humor di genrenya itu loh~

Trus w juga bingung nih, rayuannya Tamaki itu, biasanya penuh dengan omong kosong dan hanya rayuan tak berguna doang tuh omongannya -ditendang Tamaki fans- rada2 bingung gimana bikinnya, hehehe

Pingin masukin tokoh BLEACH lain juga nih..ada yang mau usul mau dimasukkin siapa?

Kalo mau usul, ketik seperti yang di bawah ini:

Nama tokoh BLEACH_gimana caranya bisa masuk ke komik itu

Oke deh~

Review please! Klik yang berwarna ijo2 di bawah ini, kalau anda tidak melihatnya, maka saya yakin, anda harus memakai kacamata..XD -ditendang-

Salam, Rukia-Agehanami021093


	3. Hurry Up And Tell Us!

Moshi2!! XD

Hya~ akhirnya chapter ketiga ini jadi juga! Hehehe

Ow ya, thanks buat reviewnya saya sangat terharu~ saking terharunya sampe rumah penuh dengan air mata XD

Thanks juga buat yang usulin, nanti w masukin disini.. ;D

Kebanyakan pilih Hitsugaya Toushirou ya.. :D

Ehm..buat yang ngusul masukin semua karakter BLEACH, di usahakan masuk disini yah..^^

Oke deh! Entah ini jadi chapter terakhir ato gak, tapi seperti biasa, Enjoy Please!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Hurry Up and Tell Us!!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Zzzz..." Ichigo tertidur di pangkuan Rukia.

Jelas saja, mereka lelah, karena tersesat. Sungguh memalukan. Lagipula ini juga karena kebun bunga mawar ini dibuat seperti labirin, luas pula, akhirnya mereka tersesat setelah masuk kesana.

"Ichigo..kau lelap sekali sih..aku juga mau tidur sepertimu.." keluh Rukia sambil mengelus kepala Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau gantian?" tiba-tiba tangan nakal sang pemilik rambut oranye itu meraih kepala Rukia dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnya.

Rukia blushing mode on. "A-apa sih?! Aku tidak bilang begitu.."

Ichigo tahu bahwa Rukia itu jaim, alias jaga image. Lihat saja, padahal baru sedetik lalu dia bilang begitu, tapi dia tidak mau ngaku. Apa lagi matanya memang sudah sangat lelah.

"Ah, aku tahu kau mengucapkannya barusan.." Ichigo mulai jahil. "Kalau kau mengantuk, ayo gantian." Ichigo bangun dan menaruh kepala Rukia di pangkuannya.

"Ti-tidak usah!" Rukia berusaha bangun, tapi kepalanya ditahan oleh Ichigo.

"Kau gak usah sok kuat deh..aku tahu kau itu mengantuk, ayo sekarang dengarkan saja kataku dan tidur!" perintah Ichigo.

Dalam sekejap Rukia sudah tertidur lelap.

"Dasar.." kata Ichigo pelan sambil mengelus pipi Rukia.

"Bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari sini..beruntung kita menemukan tempat duduk disini, sepertinya ini ditengah-tengah.." Ichigo melihat ke langit.

"Lagipula, aku tidak bisa melompat tinggi kalau aku masih ada dalam gigai.." Ichigo tidak membawa badgenya yang tersimpan di lacina tadi, Kon juga sedang pergi bermain ke rumah Urahara. Lagipula, tidak mungkin ada hollow kan disitu??

Saat ini mereka sedang ada di sebuah tempat duduk kecil di tengah-tengah taman mawar, atau labirin mawar sepertinya. Tahu kan..yang katanya si Tamaki ma Haruhi sembunyi berdua itu di animenya..

"Manis sekali kau kalau sedang tidur.." Ichigo melihat wajah Rukia yang tertidur. Damai. Sangat damai. Dan terlihat begitu imut.

"Kenapa kalau kau bangun malah terlihat jelek? Hahaha" Ichigo tertawa sendiri. Rukia yang sedang tidur pun mendengarnya, tapi dalam hati dia bilang _'Sabar..aku harus sabar..'_

"Si pendek ini kalau bangun kerjaannya marah-marah terus, apalagi waktu aku melakukan sedikit kesalahan, marahnya seperti singa mengaum, bwahahaha!! Belum lagi kalau sedang ngambek, kaya anak kecil yang gak dibeliin lollipop! Huahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!" saking kerasnya Ichigo tertawa dan saking terlalu banyaknya Ichigo mengatainya, maka dari itu Rukia memutuskan untuk bangun.

"Siapa yang kau bilang pendek dan kerjaannya marah-marah terus, hah?! Siapa yang kaya anak kecil ngambek gak dibeliin lollipop?!?!?!?" Rukia bangun dan memasang tampang setan, siap melumat Ichigo menjadi bubur.

Ichigo kaget setengah mati dan menutup mulutnya. _'Dasar bego!!!!! Gue ketawa terlalu kenceng!!!'_ pikir Ichigo panik.

"Mau mati ya!?!?!?!?!? Bakudou no Ichii, Sai!!" Rukia menggunakan jurus kidounya dan membuat Ichigo terikat tangannya ke belakang.

"Waaaa!!! Hei, Rukia!! Lepaskan aku!!" protes Ichigo.

Namun, Rukia sudah pergi dari Ichigo yang dengan susah payah melepaskan diri dari ikatan Bakudou itu.

_Rukia-Agehanami021093_

"Ichigo bego!!!" teriak Rukia di halaman belakang Ouran High School yang penuh dengan bunga sakura saat itu.

"Dasar Ichigo..kenapa dia bisa setega itu mengatakannya?? Dasar bodoh..kepala jeruh tolol.." Rukia mengeluarkan sedikit air mata.

"Seorang lady sebaiknya tidak menangis.." terdengarlah suara seseorang dari belakang.

Rukia menoleh. Dia kenal sosok itu. Mereka salah satu dari anggota Host Club itu! Tapi siapa?

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hitachiin Kaoru, panggil saja Kaoru." Kaoru duduk di sebelah Rukia.

"A-aku Kuchiki Rukia, panggil saja Rukia." Rukia menghapus air matanya yang keluar sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kaoru.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa.." Rukia memalingkan mukanya.

"Oi, kalau kau menggodanya seperti itu, kau akan berakhir di kuburan." kata suara seseorang.

"Ah! Hitsugaya Taichou! Sedang apa disini?" Seru Rukia kaget.

"Yah..itu.." Hitsugaya bingung menjelaskan alasannya.

"Hitsugaya Taichou! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata kau ada disi—Oh! Rukia! Kau ada disini juga?" datanglah si rambut merah jabrik itu alias si Renji.

"Ha? Renji? Kenapa kau ada disini juga? Jangan-jangan kalian.."

"Ya, kami berdua masuk ke dalam gara-gara tanda segi enam itu..Tadinya Urahara-san menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu dan Ichigo karena dia ingin membicarakan soal arrancar yang akhir-akhir ini melakukan aktivitas mencurigakan. Tapi tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat tanda segi enam itu, lalu kami tersedot dan tiba-tiba kami ada disini.." jelas Renji panjang lebar sampai mulut lebar segede kingkong.

"O..ooh.." Rukia cuma bisa ber-oho-ria.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Ichigo?" tanya Renji.

"Ya. Dimana Kurosaki?" tanya Hitsugaya pula.

"Eh..aku..meninggalkannya di taman itu..kalian kan shinigami, jadi cari saja rejatsunya Ichigo, pasti ketemu." jawab Rukia.

"Ya sudah, kau tunggu disini dulu ya, Rukia, kami akan segera kembali." Renji dan Hitsugaya melakukan shunpo untuk mencari Ichigo.

"Oh iya, Rukia, maukah kamu pergi sebentar bersamaku?" ajak Kaoru.

"Tapi aku harus menunggu mereka disini.."

"Kita akan kembali kesini, hanya sebentar saja." Kaoru mengeluarkan senyum maut.

"I-iya.."

-o.0-

"Oi, Kurosaki, kenapa kau daritadi berputar-putar saja?" tanya Hitsugaya yang daritadi nongkrong di atas pagar taman mawar itu.

"Oh! Toushirou! Aku tersesat, bisa tolong keluarkan aku dari sini??" Ichigo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Panggil aku Hitsugaya Taichou!" protes Hitsugaya.

"Ah..dasar kau itu, apapun lah, yang penting cepat keluarkan aku dari sini." balas Ichigo.

"Ya sudah, ayo ikuti kami."

"Kenapa kalian bisa masuk dalam komik ini?? Bukankah kalian sedang sibuk di Soul Society?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengikuti Renji dan Hitsugaya.

"Kami berdua dipanggil Urahara-san untuk membicarakan soal Arrancar, lalu Urahara-san menyuruh kami berdua untuk memanggil kau dan Rukia, tapi kami tersedot masuk ke dalam komik ini." jelas Renji, lagi-lagi dia yang jelasin.

"Oh..tapi kenapa harus berdua? Bukankah cukup satu orang saja?"

"Eh..tadinya hanya Hitsugaya Taichou yang disuruh, tapi aku mau ikut karena ingin bertemu dengan Rukia juga." jawab Renji.

"Ya. Orang menyusahkan ini mau ikut-ikut saja." sambung Hitsugaya.

"Kau tidak berniat mengambil Rukia dariku kan?" tanya Ichigo yang curiga pada Renji.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menemuinya sebagai teman masa kecil saja."

"Baguslah." Ichigo lega.

"Kurosaki! Jangan berbicara saja! Ayo cepat!" Hitsugaya lari menggunakan shunpo.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu! Aku kan sekarang ada dalam gigai!" seru Ichigo.

Namun, Renji dan Hitsugaya sudah hilang. Jadi, apa gunanya mereka datang pada Ichigo??? Ichigo sendiripun bingung.

"Ah! Ichigo!" teriak seseorang dari belakang.

'_Siapa itu?'_ pikir Ichigo.

"Heh?! Matsumoto-san?? Byakuya?? Yoruichi-san?? Ikkaku?? Dan..KENPACHI???" Ichigo bingung setengah mati.

"Sedang apa kalian disini??" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Aku dan Byakuya Taichou ditugaskan kesini untuk diskusi dengan Urahara. Tapi Matsumoto dan Ikkaku ikut dengan kami ke Karakura. Lalu karena mendengar Hitsugaya Taichou dan Renji Fuku Taichou mau ke rumahmu, aku mengikuti mereka, lalu karena tertarik, Yoruichi pun ikut dan akhirnya kami tersedot kesini juga." jelas Kenpachi.

"HAAAAHHH?????" teriak Ichigo tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Tapi disini bagus juga ya." kata Matsumoto.

"Ya. Besar sekali, mungkin di dalam sini ada banyak makanan." sambung Yoruichi.

"Kalian itu, padahal Seireitei sama besarnya dengan ini." kata Ikkaku.

"..." Byakuya gak ngomong apa-apa soalnya dia merasa rumahnya kalah gede ama sekolah ini.

"Mungkin bagus kalau aku hancurkan." kata kenpachi sambil menunjukkan senyum setannya. "Ichigo! Gimana kalau kita bertarung? Disini lumayan luas untuk kita bertarung!"

Saat Kenpachi berbicara seperti itu, Ichigo yang males ngadepin Kenpachi langsung kabur tunggang langgang secepat kilat.

"Kenapa dia kabur?" tanya Kenpachi bingung.

"Itu karena Taichou mengajaknya bertarung.." jawab Ikkaku.

"Memangnya salah? Bukannya dia senang?"

"....." muncul lah tetesan air besar di kepala Ikkaku -yang kaya ada di komik-

"Yang penting, kita harus cari Ichigo dulu, karena aku pun tidak tahu ini dimana." kata Yoruichi.

"Ya." jawab semuanya.

-o.0-

"Hhh..hhh..hhh.." Ichigo menyandarkan sebelah tangannya pada tembok, sepertinya dia telah keluar dari taman itu dan masuk lagi dalam gedung.

"Sial..Kenpachi itu..kalau sampai dia ngamuk di sekolah ini, entah nantinya jadi debu atau puing-puing..lagipula aku tak bawa badge ku, kalau tidak, aku sudah menyusul Rukia terlebih dahulu.." sesal Ichigo.

"Dimana ini yah?" setelah melongok ke kiri dan ke kanan, Ichigo baru sadar dia berada di suatu tempat.

"Ah, Ichigo-san.." terdengar suara yang familiar dari belakang -intinya bukan suara setan-

"Oh! Ehm..siapa namamu aku lupa.." Ichigo mulai kehilangan ingatan.

"Aku Haruhi, Fujioka Haruhi." katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, ya. Haruhi, bisakah kau beritahu dimana ini?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Ini di ruang kami, memangnya kau tidak ingat? Ini ruang musik tiga yang tidak terpakai dan kami jadikan untuk ruang club." jawab Haruhi.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, tunjukkan tanda segi enam tersebut segera. Tapi sebelumnya, aku mau mencari teman-temanku di sekolah ini. Bisakah kau pandu aku? Aku sedikit bingung dengan gedung yang besar ini." pinta Ichigo.

"Baik, ayo."

-o.0-

"Ehmm..Kaoru-san? Kita mau kemana?" tanya Rukia.

Kaoru membawa Rukia ke suatu tempat yang kecil dan sedikit terpencil, sepertinya jarang dilewati orang. Yah..secara teknisnya sih semua tempat-tempat di Ouran High School itu jarang dilewati manusia-manusia yang didalamnya kecuali gerbang depan.

Lalu entah kenapa si Kaoru mendorong Rukia ke tembok dan merentangkan tangannya di antara kepala Rukia. Jadi Rukia seperti terjebak.

"Ka-Kaoru-san, kau mau apa?"

"Sssttt..diam dulu.." Kaoru meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Rukia. "Sekarang tutup matamu." bisiknya sambil mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Rukia. Rambut Kaoru membuat Rukia bergidik kegelian.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Tutup saja..Kalau kamu tidak cepat, kita bisa lama kembali ke tempat tadi."

"I-iya."

Kemudian Rukia menutup matanya. Tapi yang gak disangka-sangka, ternyata Kaoru mau nyium Rukia di bibir!!! Rukia yang nutup matanya gak tahu apa yang mau dilakukan Kaoru.

5 cm..

4 cm..

3 cm..

2 cm..

1 cm..

½ cm lagi..............................................

BUAAAAAAAAK! Yah..misinya Kaoru untuk mencium Rukia, GAGAL TOTAL!!!!!!

Ada orang yang menonjokknya dari samping, siapa? Dia kelihatan familiar bagi Rukia!

Manusia tinggi itu..

Mukanya yang alisnya mengkerut setiap hari..

Matanya yang berwarna coklat..

Rambutnya yang berwarna oranya jabrik-jabrik gak jelas itu..

Ichigo!! Mata Rukia membelalak.

"I-Ichigo!" seru Rukia.

Ichigo mendatangi Rukia dan mengulurkan tangannya, kayanya sih berniat untuk memeluk, tapi ternyata...

DUAK! Ichigo malah menjitak kepala Rukia.

"Apa-apaan sih kau Ichigo?!?!?!" protes Rukia.

"Dasar bodoh!! Kenapa sih kau mau saja di ajak dengan cowo lain?!?!?" Ichigo pun ikut protes.

"Memank kenapa sih?!? Ada yang salah?!?"

"SALAH!!!! Kau tidak tahu ya, dia berniat untuk menciummu?!?!" Ichigo menunjuk Kaoru yang terkapar di dekat tong sampah.

"EH?!" Rukia terkejut. _'Rupanya tadi dia menyuruhku menutup mata agar aku tidak tahu dia mau menciumku..'_

"...................." Rukia diam seribu bahasa.

"Ah ya, Rukia-san, sebentar, aku mau berbicara, bolehkah?" sela Haruhi.

"Ya. Ada apa Haruhi-san?" Rukia menjawab Haruhi.

"Ehmm...sebetulnya bukan apa-apa sih..tapi..demi keselamatan sekolah ini aku mau memberitahu, ada banyak orang yang mencarimu dengan pakaian hitam dan putih.." kata Haruhi sambil menyadarkan Kaoru yang masih pingsan di tong sampah, eh salah, di dekat tong sampah.

Ichigo dan Rukia saling menatap satu sama lain dengan wajah pucat. _'Jangan-jangan........'_

-o.0-

Di lapangan Ouran High School yang luas..banyak bunga-bunga dan tanaman..ada kupu-kupu beterbangan..

Ada Honey-senpai dan Mori-senpai..beserta pasukan pribadi Honey-senpai dan Mori-senpai..

Ada Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Renji, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yoruichi, dan Byakuya..

Hmmm..mereka ngapain yah???

Ya ampun..ternyata mereka..........................................

BERTARUNG?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Entah apa penyebabnya, tapi Author rasa yang menyebabkan itu Kenpachi.

Begini ceritanya:

Kenpachi yang lagi mondar mandir di sekolah itu bikin orang-orang takut..

Tapi bagi Honey-senpai dan Mori-senpai itu mah biasa aja..

Kenpachi gak sengaja menjatuhkan kue Honey-senpai dan pergi tanpa minta maaf..

Mori mendatanginya dan menyuruhnya meminta maaf..

Kemudian, Kenpachi tidak sengaja melibaskan pedangnya dan mengenai muka Mori-senpai sehingga berdarah..

Honey-senpai pun yang melihatnya marah dan mengajak berantem..

Kemudian, yang lain pun ikutan (Yoruichi, dll)..

Karena jumlah orang banyak, maka Honey-senpai pun memanggil pasukan pribadinya, sama seperti Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai pun juga begitu..

Kemudian..arena pertandingan ditetapkan di lapangan Ouran High School itu..

Ceritanya selesai.

Yah..begitulah asal mula terjadinya pertarungan yang tidak berguna itu.

Dan akhirnya..sekarang terjadi pertarungan di tengah-tengah lapangan yang tak bersalah itu..

Ichigo dan Rukia yang tiba disana langsung menjerit, "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ichigo, gimana nih, bisa-bisa sekolah ini habis tanpa debu."(Rukia)

"HEH?!" teriak Haruhi.

"Ya, malah lebih parahnya, hilang semua." (Ichigo)

"HAAAAAH?!"

"Ya, dibiarkan 5 menit lagi bisa dipastikan sekolah ini hilang."(Rukia)

Muka Haruhi mulai pucat.

"KALAU BEGITU JANGAN SANTAI SAJA! AYO CEPAT HENTIKAN MEREKA SEBELUM SEKOLAH INI HILANG!!" Haruhi mulai pabik sampai rasanya mulut berbusa, dan jantung hampir copot dari tempatnya.

"Iya juga ya." jawab Ichigo santai. "Kalau begitu.." Ichigo mengambil napas yang dalam, sepertinya mau teriak.

"OOOOIIII!!!! MINNA!!!!! SEBENTAR LAGI ARRANCAR DATANG!!! AYO CEPAT PULANG!!!!!" teriak Ichigo sekencang-kencangnya sampe-sampe kaca yang ada di ruang Host Club itu pecah.

"Kayanya biaya untuk memperbaiki ini mahal.." Kyouya tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Haruhi sambil menaikkan kacamatanya dan membuat Haruhi kaget.

Manusia-manusia shinigami itu pada menoleh semua. Kayanya mereka baru sadar.

"ICHIGOOOOOO!!!!!!" teriak shinigami-shinigami tidak tahu malu itu.

Merasa hidupnya terancam, Ichigo lari dan dikejar-kejar oleh para shinigami tersebut karena mereka mencari Ichigo tidak ketemu-ketemu.

"Mari, kutunjukkan jalannya ke tanda segi enam itu." kata Haruhi.

"Oh ya." jawab Rukia.

-o.0-

Ternyata, tanda itu ada di jam besar yang terdapat di depan jendela ruang Host Club.

"Jadi???" seru Ichigo.

"Kenapa, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Selama ini tanda itu ada di depan mata kita?? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari awal, HAAAHH?!" Ichigo mencengkram baju Tamaki saking kesalnya.

"Hiiii!!!!!" Tamaki ketakutan.

"Tadinya aku berniat menunjukkannya, tapi karena kalian telah membuat keributan juga, jadi aku putuskan untuk memanfaatkanmu dulu." sambung Kyouya.

_'Manusia ini..'_ pikir Ichigo kesal.

"Kau tidak berperasaan ya." kata Rukia sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Kyouya itu memang tidak berperasaan.." kata si kembar lagi.

"Ah, tidak juga, dia selalu memberiku kue kok!" kata Honey-senpai bersemangat.

_'Karena kalau tidak ada kue kau akan mengamuk kan?!' _pikir Tamaki dan anggota Host Club lainnya.

"Ichigo! Ayo cepat kembali! Kita masih ada urusan!" seru Yoruichi sambil masuk ke dalam tanda segi enam itu.

"I..iya!" jawab Ichigo.

"Baiklah, kami harus kembali sekarang juga." kata Rukia pada Haruhi.

"Ya. Selamat jalan." Haruhi menjabat tangan Rukia.

Kemudian Rukia menarik Haruhi dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Hati-hati pada **ayah **mu itu" bisik Rukia.

"Ha? Maksudmu?" tanya Haruhi heran.

"Mukanya mencurigakan."

"Aku tidak mengerti." kemudian Haruhi menengok ke belakang dan melihat Tamaki yang sudah melihat Haruhi dengan _puppy eyes_nya.

"Haha, maksudmu itu?" Haruhi menunjuk Tamaki.

"Sa naa.." Rukia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Rukia. Ayo kembali." kata Ichigo sembari menariknya ke tanda itu.

"Ya. Sayonara." Rukia melambaikan tangan pada seluruh anggota Host Club itu. Dia sedikit tertawa kecil melihat wajah Kaoru yang bonyok dihajar Ichigo tadi.

"Sayonara, Rukia-san, Ichigo-san."

"Bye-bye, Rukia-chan!! Bye-bye Ichigo-chan!!" Honey-senpai yang sedang nongkrong di kepalanya Mori-senpai melambaikan tangannya.

Begitupun dengan yang lain.

-o.0-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Rukia dan Ichigo yang keluar dari komik itu terlempar dan mengenai lemari Ichigo.

Aw. Pasti sakit ya.

"Adududuh.." Ichigo mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Sakit.." keluh Rukia sambil memegang tangannya.

"Akhirnya kita kembali juga.." kata Rukia sambil duduk di kasurnya Ichigo dan melihat komik itu.

"Ya. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan." jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

-The End-

* * *

Wuah~ akhirnya selesai juga~

Maap ya minna~ jadi nunggu lama banget..

Harusnya bisa selesai kalo komputer terkutuk itu gak rusak Hard disk nya!!!!

Susah juga sih gabungin pertarungan2 ituh, haha soalnya w kurang bisa kalo bikin pertarungan gitu..^^

Maap kalo gak jelas dan ceritanya jadi rada aneh~

oh iy, mau jawab Review..^^

shirayuki haruna: iyah, ceritanya udah pacaran..^^ hahaha~ saya suka Ichiruki..berharap suatu hari mereka jadian!! XD Memang!! Haruhi! Jauhi ayahmu yang gak jelas itu! XD

Kirazu Haruka: haha baru baca Ouran ya? Emank lucu banget kok..XD tapi sayangnya w kurang bisa humor..jadi mungkin disini humornya garing2 kaya kerupuk -ditendang- Udah w masukin kok Renji ma Toushirou, hehe tapi mereka disini perannya dikit..^^

Yumemiru reirin: iya dunk, Ichigo harus cemburu! Kalo gak kubunuh dia sekarang juga!! XD

yuinayuki-chan: haha memang, si kembar itu kan paling hobi melakukannya, XD Lagipula mereka itu sedikit eror kayanya, tapi w suka si kembar!! Haha XD wajib!! Ichigo wajib pacaran ma Rukia!! bwahahahaha~

12345: udah, udah dimasukin, tapi cuma bisa sedikit, setidaknya karakter yang w demen, hehe sorry ya kalo gak puas, tapi idenya bagus kok, ada yang w gunakan..^^ tapi kalo misalnya sebanyak itu w juga bingung gimana cara ngegabunginnya.. :D

BakaMirai: iya lah, tidak akan kubiarkan Orihime masuk!! XD Lagipula yang w gak suka gak bakal w masukin..^^ si Ishida, Chad, ma Orihime gak masuk kan?? Ahaha~ disini mungkin romancenya agak kurang kali ya..maap kalo bosen..^^

Toshiro-yukimaru: udah nih, udah di masukin si mungil imut2 ituw -ditendang Toushirou- haha~

Ok deh, tanya -?- jawab review udah selesai!!

Review please!!

Ja minna!!

Salam, Rukia-Agehanami021093


End file.
